Joining Soul
by Dueler312
Summary: Sequel to Making Memories. Big bunch of surprises in store for Starr, Cole, and their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Joining Souls

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 1

It's been nearly four years since Starr and Cole had Nicole, and that Starr's father, Todd, was sent to jail. He was serving two life sentences in Statesville prison. He hated every minute of it. Starr and Cole's life was doing real good. With everyone's help, they manage to take care of Nicole as best as they could. Now Nicole was nearly four, as her birthday was going to be in a few days. The four best friends were in college, and in the same year. Even though Cole and Markko graduated first because they were a grade higher than Starr and Langston, they decided to wait until they head to college with them. It also gave some time for Cole to spend some time with his daughter.

The four friends were in the apartment that Starr and Cole had bought. It had three bedrooms: one for them, one for their daughter, Nicole, and the other for guests, mostly occupied by Langston and Markko. They were working on the homework their professors assigned them Nicole then jumped in and asked, "What are you and Daddy doing, Mommy?"

"We're working on some homework, sweetie," said Starr. "Why? Do you want to help?"

"No. I'm wanting to play," said Nicole, squeezing her hands together.

Nicole had really grown. She had inherited Starr's hair, but she got Cole's eyes and charm.

"I don't know, Hun," said Starr.

"Hey, go on ahead," said Cole. "I can actually use a break."

"Yeah, me too," said Langston. "I'll get us some drinks," and went to the kitchen. Markko followed suit.

"Okay," said Starr, and the mother put her pencil down to play with her daughter.

Langston returned with four sodas, and set them down onto the table. While they watched Starr play blocks with Nicole, Cole talked Langston and Markko very quietly.

"Hey, is everything almost ready?" he asked them.

"Nearly there," said Langston. "I just got to paint the words on the shirt and let them dry, and then put it on Nicole, and have her walk up to Starr."

"I think Starr is going to really love this," said Markko.

"Yeah," said Cole. "I've already asked her mother and she's says it's okay."

"That's good," said Langston. "Its neat that you are planning this on Nicole's birthday." Cole just nodded, as he saw Nicole knock down the blocks.

"Hey, Nicole, why are you knocking the blocks down," asked Starr.

"They didn't look right," said Nicole. "Its needs to be better."

"Well, she knows how she wants it," said Cole, who came over to them.

"You want to play too, Daddy?" Nicole asked.

"Why not," said Cole, as he began to build something with his daughter. Starr looked at the both of them, and thought to herself '_He's really a great father.'_

Meanwhile, over at Statesville, Todd Manning was in his cell, mumbling something to himself. His prison mate was asleep in one of the beds, and Todd was glad for that. He didn't care for his prison mate. Right now he was checking something in his head, and he was hoping that it would work. Unfortuantely, his train of thought got interrupted when it was time for laundry duty. "I'll be glad when I get my plan into motion," Todd said to himself, as he walked out of the cell.

A few days later, It was Nicole's birthday, and everybody was happy about it. Although Starr, didn't know it, Cole and Nicole were really cheerful then usual.

"Hey, is there any reason why you two are so cheerful?" she asked.

Cole gave a look to Nicole as to not tell her mom. Nicole got the message, and then said to her mom, "Me and Daddy are just really happy about celebrating my 4th birthday, Mom," while showing four fingers.

"Yeah, you are turning four today, and I can't believe it's here already," said Starr. Nicole then gave her mom, and Starr responded with a hug as well, with a kiss as well, which made Nicole giggle. "Well, why don't you finish getting ready, okay?" Starr asked Nicole. "Okay, Mom," said Nicole. Starr then headed away, and Nicole asked her dad, "Is she going to like it, Daddy?"

"Don't worry, little girl," said Cole, while running one of his hands through his daughter's hair. "Your mom is going to love it. Now come on, lets gets you ready."

"Okay, Daddy," said Nicole, and she ran to her room while Cole followed her to help her get ready for today.

_Hope you like this first chapter. Stay tuned for the next update. _


	2. Chapter 2

Joining Souls

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 2

Starr, Cole, and Nicole arrived at the community center, where they were holding their daughter's birthday party. Nicole was wearing a pink sweater and white sweatpants. They had picnic tables around that were covered in pink and white paper sheets. Nicole had a few little friends as well there, including Jessica's daughter, Bree, and her son, Nash Jr. She went over to play with them.

"She seems really happy to be here," said Starr.

"Well, it is her birthday," said Cole.

"I know, but she seems to be really hyper," Starr tried to explain. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"No, I don't," said Cole. Starr looked a little unconvinced, but let it go, and to say hi to her family. Cole went over to Langston and Markko, who were talking to his mom, Marty.

'Hey," said Langston.

"Hey, is everything ready?" Cole asked.

"Yep," said Markko.

"All we got to do is to put the shirt on Nicole, and then have her walk to Starr, and then she'll see the shirt, and then you know what to do next," said Langston.

"Perfect," said Cole.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Cole," said Marty.

"Hey, its definitely time," said Cole. And he went back to Starr and Nicole.

Over at Statesville, Todd was thinking about his plan while he was heading to lunch. He decided that now would be the time to strike. And he figured the cafeteria would be the perfect place to execute it. "Just a few more minutes, and

Back at the Community Center, the birthday party was getting on. Dorian actually tried to get what she called proper food to be served, but Starr, Langston, and Blair made a stomp on that decision, saying that they wanted regular food. The young ones had hot dogs chopped up while the adults were having hamburgers. Dorian brought her own food, as she was not fond of that kind of food. Cole was hanging with Markko, when he noticed that his daughter was heading toward him.

"When do you want to do it, Daddy?" she asked Cole.

"Well, everyone is almost done, so I think it would be about time," said Cole. "Why don't you go to Langston, and tell her that its time to get ready?"

"Ok, Daddy," said Nicole, and went over to Langston, who let her know it was time to get ready. Cole saw Langston nod and the two girls went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Hey, you want to help me get the cake, Markko?" Cole asked his best friend.

"Yeah, sure," said Markko, and they went to get the cake.

Todd was getting his food, and then he launched his plan in action. He went to the table, and then threw some food that hit another prison mate. The guy who Todd hit didn't like that, and threw his food, but Todd dodged it, and it hit someone else. Someone then yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" and it started. The guards tried as much as they could to stop the chaos. Little did they know though, as they tried to get everything under control, Todd snuck out to the courtyard, and pulled out a rope made of bed sheets out of his jumpsuit. He threw it around a pole, and he tied it pushing the knot as far up as he could. He then climbed up the rope sheet. He got up and started to run across the fenced ceiling. He was almost made it in a stealth mode when he heard the siren go off.

"STOP!" A guard had caught him and pointed his gun at him. Todd then ran for the end of the fence, where it would lead to his freedom. The guard tired to stop him by firing at him, but he kept missing. To add to the guard's bad luck, Todd had jumped the barb wired fence and landed on the ground. Guards were coming out and were trying to stop him, but Todd found a hiding spot and stayed there until it was safe for him to come out.

Starr was looking for her daughter when Nicole was coming to her, with Langston.

"There you are. Where were you?" Starr asked her daughter.

"Someone had to use the bathroom, so I took her there to use it," said Langston.

"Well, Daddy and Markko have got your cake out, and I think you would want to blow the candles out," said Starr.

"Yeah, I want to blow the candles out, and have cake too," said Nicole.

"Come on, then," said Starr, as she took Nicole's hand and lead her to the table that the cake was on. Starr didn't see it, but Nicole gave Langston a wink, and Langston did the same. "Starr, you are in for one big surprise," she said, as she headed over to the table.

Nicole was happy when they all said Happy Birthday to her. She blew out the candles, though it took a couple of times, and cheered when it happened. Everyone clapped when she finished blowing the candles out, and Starr hugged her daughter really tightly. After Starr released her daughter, she noticed something different. There was a white shirt underneath her pink sweater that Starr knew she didn't have on before.

"What's this?" asked Starr, as she lifted Nicole's sweater up. She then saw that the shirt had writing on it, and when she read it she was speechless. It said, 'Will you please Marry Daddy, Mommy?'

Starr was speechless, but she saw that no one else was. Cole then went to her, and then went on one knee and said, "Starr, we have known each other for a long time, and have been in love and have had that love tested. I love you with all my heart, and I will always forever." Cole then took out a box, and Starr was starting to tear up. He opened the box and showed a silver engagement ring. He then popped the question.

"Starr Manning, will you marry me?"

"Please, Mommy?" asked Nicole.

Starr just wiped her tears on her arms and then went to Cole's level and said, "Nothing would be better, than to call you my husband, Cole. Yes, I will," said Starr, and tears were leaking out of her eyes as they hugged each other. Cole then took the engagement ring from the box and slid it on Starr's ring finger. Starr looked at it, and then the newly engaged couple shared a lovely kiss, while everyone clapped to congratulate them.

"Yeah, Mommy and Daddy are going to be married," said Nicole.

"That will be neat to see," said Bree.

"Well, right now, we still got a cake to eat and a special little girl's birthday to celebrate," said Starr. Nicole turned red at that statement. "Come on, let's get some cake," said Markko.

Everyone laughed and they went to get some cake, which Langston started to slice and hand out. Starr took Cole's hand, though in the back of the crowd, and then softly said, "Thanks."

"Hey, no thanks necessary," said Cole. "I'm just glad that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. Now lets get some cake before it disappears." Starr agreed, and the two went to get some cake.

Todd was still waiting in the area where he was hiding, and then when he thought it was safe, hurried in the woods where he thought no one could find him. Once he was far enough in the woods, he sat down and rested, and said to himself, "Time to get my family back."

_Hey, how did you like the proposal? I actually got the idea off from one of my friends who asked his girlfriend to marry him by having the question on a shirt as well, Anyway, stay tuned, because its going to be intense, with Todd on the loose. _


	3. Chapter 3

Joining Souls

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 3

The rest of Nicole's birthday went really great. It was so great that it totally wore Nicole out by the time they got back home. Starr had two bags that were full of all the presents she got, and Cole was carrying their sleeping daughter on his side.

"I'll go put her down," Cole said quietly, and went to put Nicole down in her bed. Starr just smiled, as she put the birthday girl's presents down in a corner. Starr then went to the counter, and then looked at her ring. She still couldn't believe that Cole proposed to her, and was so obsessed looking at the ring, that she didn't notice that Cole was behind her until he wrapped his arms around her.

"You keep surprising me every time, Cole Thornhart," Starr said, turning around to face her fiancé. "But why did you want to do it on our daughter's birthday? I mean it is her special day."

Cole took Starr to the couch and said, "Well, I was planning on asking you sometime soon, but something that our daughter said made me to choose this day," said Cole. "I asked her what she wanted most in the world for her birthday a few weeks ago, and she answered that she would like to see her mommy and daddy to be really together. That's when I got the idea, and I discussed with her-"

"And she loved the idea?" said Starr, while laughing a little,

"Yeah, Your mom knew that I was going to ask the question, because I asked her a couple of months ago. I was just trying to find the right time to do it, and when Nicole gave that answer, I just knew that it would be the right time," Cole finished up.

"And let me guess. Our two best friends were in on it as well, right?" Starr thought.

"Well, how do you think we've got the Question on the shirt," Cole asked her. Starr nudged him, and then lied down on top of Cole, while Cole wrapped his arms around his fiancée. "Just think, in a while, I will be Starr Thornhart," said Starr, looking at Cole. "Kind of has a nice ring to it, huh?" "Yep," said Cole, and they both laughed.

"Lets see what's on the TV," said Starr, as she grabbed the remote off the table and turned the TV on. Cole though grabbed it, and turned it off.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" asked Starr.

"Because right now," said Cole, as he picked Starr up in both of his arms (Starr yelped when he did that.), I just want the night to be about the two of us, and only us." Starr smiled as he said that, and they both shared a kiss, while Cole carried Starr to their bedroom.

Outside in the woods, Todd was hiding the best he could, because he knew that guards and cops would be looking around for him. He kept running and saw a small pond. He ran through it, hoping that it would get rid of his scent, as he knew they would have dogs tracking it. He then ran onto the other side of the small pond, and climbed up a tree as high as he could, and decided to rest there until morning, hoping that no one would be able to find him. And for his luck, they didn't, as Todd woke up in the tree in the morning as the sun came up. Todd stretched as he got up, as a tree wasn't a comfortable spot to go to sleep into for a human, and then said to himself, "Time to get things done." and he climbed down the tree, and started hiking his way to Llanview.

It was a busy morning in the apartment. Starr, Cole, and Nicole were all up. Cole and Nicole was eating breakfast together, and they heard Starr shout, "NO WAY!"

"Why is Mommy screaming, Daddy?" Nicole asked her father.

"I don't know," said Cole. "Hey, why don't you finish your breakfast, and I'll go check on your mom, all right?"

"Okay," said Nicole, and she continued eating, while Cole went to see why Starr shouted.

"Hey, what was with the shouting?" Cole asked her as he came into the front room. "Starr didn't answer it, but pointed at the TV, and Cole looked at it. He then got his answer. A news report was on the screen, and it was talking about Todd's escape from the prison last night.

"Oh my, He broke out?" Cole said, sounding shocked. Starr just nodded. Just then her cell phone rang. Starr picked it up and saw that it was her mother. She answered it quickly.

"Mom, please tell me you've heard about Dad?" she said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm watching it right now," said Blair, who was in the front room of La Boulaie. "Jack has already left for school, and I got to take Sam to school as well, but they don't know anything about it. They haven't seen it."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Jack's going to hear about it in school, and I'm not so sure about Sam," said Starr.

"Hey, what about you guys? Are you guys okay?" asked Blair.

"Besides being shocked that Dad broke out of prison, we're okay. Nicole doesn't know anything about it either," Starr answered.

"All right, listen. You guys be careful, because he could be anywhere, and I don't want any of you guys hurt," said Blair starting to worry.

"Don't worry, Mom," said Starr. "All four of us actually got two classes together today, and that's it, but will stay together thru the day."

"Okay, well give me a call when you guys get home, and say hi to my granddaughter for me," said Blair.

"Sure thing, Mom. I love you," said Starr.

"I love you too, Starr," said Blair, and she hanged up.

"Your mom is worrying about us, huh?" Cole wondered.

"She just making sure that we're okay, and I assured her that we got the two classes with Langston and Markko today," said Starr.

"Yeah, well I got a pretty good feeling that they're watching the same thing we are right now," said Cole.

"Well, why don't we get our daughter, and drop her off at the day-care center so we can get to class," said Starr. "And I also have to work as well."

"Hey, don't worry, your dad is not going to hurt any of us, all right?' Cole assured her as he turned off the TV.

"You really make me feel safe," said Starr.

"And you keep me going," said Cole. "One of the many reasons why I want to marry you." He touched Starr's chin as he said that, and Starr smiled. Cole then went to get Nicole, and they all headed out, with Starr keeping her eyes out to make sure her father didn't show.

_Starting to get really interesting, huh? Stay tuned. _


	4. Chapter 4

Joining Souls

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 4

Starr and Cole dropped off their daughter at the daycare center, and then headed to the school for their lesson. They net their friends on the way into the building.

"Hey, we just heard about your dad," said Langston. "Any word yet on where he is?"

"No, there's not," said Starr. "And I got a real bad feeling of what he's going to try to do."

"Well, if I were him, the first thing I would do is take care of the person who started it," said Markko.

"That means he would be coming after me," said Cole.

"You think he'll be after our daughter as well?" asked Starr.

"It could be," said Markko. Starr then got a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to her," said Langston.

"Yeah, and if he tries to take me or Nicole down, he'll have another thing coming," Cole promised her. Starr smiled at her fiancé and her best friends, but then the bell ringed, and they knew they had little time left before they had to get to class. "We better get to class before get a late slip," said Starr. The rest agreed and they headed to their class.

Over at the police station, John was looking at the reports that were taken at Statesville about when Todd escaped. He knew it was only a matter of time before Todd acted, and he knew one of those people would be Cole, and he didn't want Starr and Nicole to lose him. He had to figure out where Todd was going to strike first.

"John, are you all right?" asked Bo, who was coming out of his office.

"I'm just a little frustrated right now," John admitted. "I'm trying to figure out where and who Manning will strike first."

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure that out myself," said Bo. "I can't believe that he got out by starting a food fight. That's not Manning's style."

"Well, he must have wanted to make a big of a distraction, with getting out of it real easily," said John.

"Hey, you two," called Talia. She and Antonio were heading over to them. "We just got a report that Todd stole some clothes and some shoes from a store, and shredded his jump suit in the garbage bin next to the store."

"Me and Talia are going to check it out," said Antonio.

"All right, take some backup as well," Bo ordered them. They both acknowledged that, and headed out.

"Well, he got rid of the prison suit and got some clothes. What do you think he'll do next?" he asked John.

"Truthfully, he could start going after everyone that he thinks in his mind has ruined his life," said John. "I just hope Cole and the others will be okay."

"Well, until Manning is caught," said Bo, "I'm going to have an officer go to Starr and Cole's place, and have him or her keep an eye on them."

"Well, you might want them to be undercover, because if Todd thinks we're one step ahead of him, he'll go into hiding again, and we don't want that," said John. Bo nodded in agreement, as he went back to his office.

Blair was really worrying as she was checking the money that was made last night at Capricorn, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. She was counting the money when she heard someone say, "You okay, Blair?"

Blair turned around real quickly, and then breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Cristian.

"Oh, Cristian, I'm sorry. I thought you were-"

"Todd?" Cristian finished for her.

"Yeah," said Blair.

"Hey. Don't worry about it," Cristian assured her. "My brother and the LPD are working as hard as they can to get him back behind bars."

"Well, I hope it's soon, because I don't think its going to be long before Todd tries to get to Starr, and possibly beating Cole real badly. And I don't want to think what he could do to Nicole. I mean, she's is his granddaughter, but as she does have Cole's DNA in her as well, and I don't know if Todd is wanting a biological child of Cole's in what he calls "his family,"" said Blair. Cris just rubbed her shoulder and tried to comfort his friend.

Later on, back at the apartment, it was quiet as they tried to get their homework done. Nicole was in a chair on the kitchen table drawing. Starr's attention though was divided, as she also had a worry about her dad showing up. Cole though noticed it, and calmed her a little bit by rubbing her hand with his thumb. Starr smiled at that, and continued on.

"Hey, you guys okay?" asked Langston. She looked up earlier and noticed that Starr was having trouble.

"Well, considering my father is out there, and is wanting to hurt my family, how could I be?" said Starr.

"Hey, don't worry. Your father is not going to hurt anyone, all right," said Markko.

"Markko, this is my dad, we're talking about," said Starr, putting her pencil down for a minute. "It's going take a army to stop him."

"Is grandpa a bad guy?" All four of them were shocked when they saw that the person who asked that question was Nicole.

"Have you been listening in to our conversation?" Starr asked her daughter seriously.

"You were talking loud, Mom," revealed Nicole.

"She definitely got your brains," Cole said quietly to Starr. Starr got up and took her daughter to the couch to try to easily explain it to her.

"Well, sweetie, your grandpa didn't want your daddy and me together, because he thought Daddy did something real bad to me, and he hurt Daddy so much that he had to go to jail for what he did," Starr explained.

Cole, Langston, and Markko looked on. They weren't absolutely sure that it was a good idea to tell Nicole about this.

"Well, no one is going to my family," Nicole proudly stated. That statement from her daughter made Starr smile to her ears.

"She's definitely got her parents' courage as well," said Markko. All of them smiled, as Starr left her daughter so that they could get their homework done.

_Stay tuned. _


	5. Chapter 5

Joining Souls

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 5

Todd manage to sneak into a motel room so he would had somewhere decent to sleep, but he had to sneak out really early and clean up to make sure that no one would noticed that he was there. He took some apples from a nearby grocer's market, and no one actually spotted him, which was weird because everyone had an eye for Todd Manning, as his face was around on wanted posters and on newscasts everywhere. Todd actually saw one of them as he was eating an apple for lunch, and as he saw that, he said it with a taste of disgust, "The criminal is the one who destroyed my family," and walked off.

Starr was working at Rodi's when she also saw the story of her father escaping. She was feeling really scared, but calmed herself by thinking about what she has.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was Rex who had answered that question.

"Rex!" Starr said in shock. Rex looked up and saw what Starr was so scared about.

"Man, I hope someone catches him soon," said Rex.

""Well, I hope so," said Starr. She went behind the counter so she could put the serving tray down. "I mean, I'm not just worried for myself, I wonder what he could do to Cole, and possibly my daughter."

"Well, don't worry, Bo and the others are looking into every lead they get, and I'm keeping my "private eye" out as well," said Rex.

"Okay," said Starr. She got a little creep out when Rex said it that way. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, taking out a pad and a pen.

"Yeah, get me one Rodi's burger, with the works," he ordered. Starr wrote that down, and said, "Coming right up." Starr went to send in the order.

Cole, Langston, and Markko were in the park with Nicole. They were a little disappointed that Starr had to work, but knew that she had to because of Nicole.

"Daddy, look," Nicole said while running over to them. She had some flowers in her hand.

"Hey, that's neat," said Cole.

"Hey, I got an idea, Nicole," said Langston. "How about we pick some more flowers and you can give them to your mom when she gets home from work."

"Okay," said Nicole, as she took Langston's hand and showed her where she found the flowers.

"I tell you, she is definitely you and Starr combined into one," said Markko.

"She basically is, Markko," said Cole. Markko looked at Cole, and then realized what he just said. "Good point," he said.

"Yeah, she is one cute, brave girl," Cole revealed. "I just don't want her to be hurt by Starr's dad."

"Hey, we're going to make sure that that never happens, okay," Markko promised his best friend. Cole knew that, but he wondered if it would be enough.

Over at the police station, John, Bo, Talia, and Antonio were getting nowhere with finding Todd. The last good lead of the theft of the clothes he had stolen to replace his prison suit had turn cold, and they were trying everything they could think of.

"II don't get it, why hasn't Todd strike?" John was trying to figure out.

"Well, he may be watching them to figure out how to execute his plan, if he has one," said Antonio.

"All right, I don't want any more excuses. I want every other case to go on the back burner for now until we catch Todd, and lets try to make it fast," Bo commanded.

"Will do," said Talia.

"On it," said Antonio. He and Talia left, but John stayed behind, with his mind on something. "What is it, John?" asked Bo.

"I'm thinking that if we don't find Manning soon, Starr and Cole's daughter could be in danger," said John. "I agree," said a voice from the door. It was Marty.

"Marty, what are you doing here?" asked Bo.

"I came to drop these case files I profiled for you," Marty answered him. "And I was wondering if you got anything on Todd?"

"Not yet, but we aren't going to give up," said John.

"You are keeping an eye on Cole, Starr and their daughter, right?" asked Marty.

"Don't worry," Bo assures her. "We got an undercover officer following their every lead."

"Yeah. Right now, the officer is watching Cole and Nicole. They are hanging with Markko and Langston in the park. And right now Starr's at Rodi's and there's no way Todd would try to show there, as its a police restaurant," said John. Marty smiled with relief.

Back at the park, Langston was still picking flowers with Nicole for Starr. "You think that's enough?" asked Langston.

"Yeah," answered Nicole. She then said, "Who's that?" as she pointed behind Langston. Langston turned around and saw a shadowy figure. She just then saw his face. It was Todd.

"COLE! MARKKO!" she yelled out and grabbed Nicole. Cole and Markko heard her and hurried to her and Nicole. Unfortuantely, Todd didn't want to seen, and disappeared. Luckily for Langston, she managed to get a picture of him on her cell phone without him noticing.

"Langston, what happened?" asked Cole as he and Markko got to them.

"We saw Grandpa, over there," said Nicole, pointing to where Todd was standing a few seconds ago.

"Its true," said Langston, as she put Nicole down. "I managed to get a picture of him on my phone." She opened it and showed the boys.

"Well, at least you two are safe," said Markko, giving a hug to her, as she did to him.

"Are you all okay, sweetie?" Cole asked his daughter.

"I'm fine, Daddy," Nicole assured him, and she to pick up the flowers she dropped before they noticed Todd.

John, Bo, and Marty were still trying to figure what Todd would do when John's phone rang. "McBain," he answered.

"John, its Cole. Starr's dad was in the park. He was watching Langston and Nicole in the park. Nicole spotted him before he could do anything and he took off," Cole said all in one breath.

"Whoa, Okay, Cole. Calm down. I'll meet you there in a second," said John. He hanged up. "Nicole spotted Todd watching her and Langston in the park," he informed Bo and Marty.

Just then an officer came in. "Sir, the officer you have assigned to watch Starr, her fiancé, and their daughter spotted Todd running down into alley. He tried to get him, but he slipped away.

"All right, John, you get to the park and see what you can find out," said Bo.

"I'm on it," said John. "I'm coming with you," said Marty, and they headed out.

Cole then called Starr at work to let hr know what happened.

At Rodi's, Starr was wiping tables when she heard the bartender call her.

"Hey Starr, you got a phone call from your boy." Starr headed over behind the bar and took the call. "Hey Cole, what's up?"

"Your dad made an appearance, Starr," Cole immediately said. "He was watching Langston and our daughter and I think he would of done something if Nicole hadn't spotted him."

"Oh my god! I'm on my way," said Starr. She got someone to cover her and headed out to the park.

_What do you think Todd is going to do? Stay tuned. _


	6. Chapter 6

Joining Souls

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 6

Starr pulled up to side of the street next to the park. She would of found an spot real easily had it not been for all of the cop cars there, while there owners search the park to see if Todd was still there.

John was taking Langston's statement when he saw Starr coming to them.

"Oh my. Are you guys all right?" she asked, hugging Langston.

"Yeah, we're okay," said Langston.

"Your daughter and Cole are with Marty right now over there, and Markko giving his statement to Antonio," said John.

"Okay. Thanks, John," said Starr, and headed over to where her family was.

"You were really brave to let Langston know about that," Marty was saying to Nicole. She was congratulating her granddaughter for noticing Todd and telling Langston about it.

"Thanks you, Grandma," said Nicole. "Mommy!" she then said.

Cole and Marty looked up, and saw Starr running over to them. Nicole ran over to her, and Starr dropped down and hugged her.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Starr asked.

"Yes, Mommy. I am," Nicole answered her mom.

"I was just telling her how brave she was for pointing out your father to Langston," said Marty. "She's definitely got her parents' courage."

"Mom!" Cole exclaimed.

"Any idea on where my dad could be?" Starr asked Cole.

"No, but its weird." said Cole. "I thought he would grab our daughter like that, but he actually ran away."

"Yeah, well anything that my dad does is weird," said Starr.

Marty noticed that the engaged couple looked a little tense from all of this, so she suggested something. "Hey, it looks like you two need some time to yourselves, so how about this. Why don't Nicole stay with me tonight, and you guys can have some time to relax by yourselves?"

"I don't know, Marty," said Starr. Cole looked a little reluctant about this as well.

"Please, Mommy and Daddy?" begged Nicole. Cole then thought and said to Starr, "You know, it couldn't hurt. Besides, my mom is on one of the highest apartment rooms in the building of where she lives, and I don't think even your father could get up there without being noticed."

"Okay," said Starr. "But we'll have to get home first so you can pack." Nicole nodded.

Starr then stood up and thought to herself, 'I hope they find my dad soon and get him back to where he belongs.'

Todd managed to slip out of the park as fast as he could so that the police wouldn't be able to find him. While he was resting back at the motel room he kept sneaking into, he thought at the info he had gathered, like what his grandchild looked like, and who she was.

"Now, I just got to find some way, to get to her, and then the plan can get in motion," Todd said quietly. Unfortuantely, his quietness got interrupted by someone who was trying to get into the motel room he was using. He heard voices saying of wondering why the door wouldn't open. Todd grabbed all the stuff that he had, and threw it out the window, and then he headed out the window as well. He had to find another place to hang out to get his plan into motion.

With Nicole at Marty's, Starr and Cole were glad that it was just the two of them for a night. They hadn't had any nights like this for a little while. They were getting ready for bed when Cole noticed that something was still bothering his fiancée. He noticed it when he came out of the bathroom from changing into his nightclothes. Starr was just sitting there with a scared face in her nightclothes and robe.

"Hey, you okay," Cole asked her, sitting right behind her on the bed. Starr took a deep breath and said, "I'm just still scared about what happened today, Cole. That's all."

Cole put his hands on Starr's shoulders and said to his face real close to hers, "Hey, don't worry. Your dad is not going to hurt Nicole, okay. Or, otherwise he is going to be hurt."

"Yeah, but Cole, he beat you up lots of times back when we were in high school, and I just can't think of losing you or Nicole because of him," Starr confessed, while leaking a tear.

"Your dad is not going to take me, Nicole, or anyone that you care about away from you, okay," said Cole. "I promise you, all right." Starr smiled and kissed Cole on the lips, to which he responded. They then separated and Cole lifted the covers for Starr so she could slip underneath them, and Cole followed suit. They then held each other tightly as they went to sleep.

_I know a little shorter than the others, but I wanted to get that main part done. Next chapter is going to be a few months ahead, because I want to get the wedding in the story. And what do you think is Todd's plan with Nicole. Stay tuned. _


	7. Chapter 7

Joining Souls

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 7

A few months went by since that scary moment in the park. Todd hasn't been seen a lot during that time, but a passerby saw him once in a while as he tried to get some food, but by the time they got there, Todd would eventually disappear.

Starr was really worrying about her father appearing, but she decided to put it off for now. She had planned for today for her, her mom, Nicole, and Langston to come with her so that she could go wedding dress shopping, while Cole, Markko, John, and some of the other men so that they can pick the tuxes.

Nicole was so excited and started to sing, "I'm going to look pretty. I'm going to look pretty." Starr and Cole laughed at that.

"Yes, you are," said Starr. "And are you going to help me pick out my dress?"

"Yeah," said Nicole. "You are going to be very beautiful for Daddy, Mom." Starr smiled and turned a little red.

"She will be beautiful, I can definitely see that," said Cole. Starr looked at Cole passionately and they started to kiss each other.

"Eewww," said Nicole, and hurried off to wait at the door. Starr and Cole's kissing was broken by laughter from what their daughter said. "She doesn't like that, huh?" said Starr.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she'll get use to it, in about 11 or 12 years," Cole said in a joking manner. Starr punched him lightly in the chest and laughed along with Cole as she headed out the door with Nicole in her hand.

Once she was gone, Cole headed out and went to his vehicle to meet up with the guys for tux fittings. He made it there, with John, Markko, Rex, and Bo.

"Hey man," said Markko. "You ready?"

"Yeah, um one minute though," said Cole. "I want to speak with John and Bo."

"No problem," said Rex. "We'll wait inside."

"Hey, any leads yet on where Starr's dad could be?" Cole asked.

"Not yet, Cole. I'm surprised though that he dropped off the radar like that," said John.

"Don't worry, Cole. You let us worry about Manning, and you take care of future wife and your daughter. But now, lets go get fitted," Bo suggested.

"Sure," said Cole. And the three of them went into the store to get fitted.

Starr and Nicole made it over to the bridal shop of where they met everyone over there. Starr was also surprised to see her grandma here, but figured it would be okay.

"Hey, you ready to start dress hunting, sweetie?" Blair asked her daughter.

"Yeah, lets get looking," said Starr.

"Mommy is going to look beautiful," said Nicole.

"You got that right, Nicole," Blair said to her granddaughter. The girls went in and started to look for what would be perfect for Starr.

The guys were fitted perfectly. Cole thought that the groomsmen would look good in a black tux with a red tie, while he would do the same, except him having a black tie. Markko saw Cole looking at the mirror examining himself, and said, "Man, Starr is going to think that you look really neat."

"That's what I'm hoping for," said Cole. "Hey, I was wondering Markko, if you could be-"

"-the best man at your wedding?" Markko finished. "Hey, you don't even need to ask, Cole. You know that I'll do it."

"Thanks," said Cole, and they both shared a one-arm hug.

The girls back at the bridal shop were having fun picking dresses. They decided to start with Nicole, who was going to be the flower girl for the wedding. Addie went to take her in and help her get her dressed, while the others waited. When they reemerged from the fitting room, all the women couldn't help but squeal. Nicole was in puffy white flower girl dress that had a white shading of a flower on the hem. It covered her shoulders, but it left her arms bare.

"You look beautiful, Hun," Starr said as she walked over to her daughter.

"I thought you had to be the beautiful one, Mom?" asked Nicole. Starr and the others laughed. Nicole jumped right in as well.

Langston was going to be Starr's maid of honor, as she asked her a couple of weeks ago. She was really showing off her modeling skills, as she was wearing a red sleeveless dress with the hem stopping right at the ankles. Everyone agreed that it was going to be the bridesmaid dress for the bridesmaids.

Finally it was Starr's turn. Langston went to help her out. None of the first three dresses she tried didn't match everyone interest. Even Nicole didn't like the third one, as it was too fluffy all around the cloth. But when Starr showed them wearing the fourth dress she picked out, everyone mouths dropped, and Nicole said, "Wow!!" The dress Starr was in was sleeveless, but it hugged her body perfectly, and the hem of the dress was a little fluffy on the inside part, but there was a long white covering. And the dress was sparkling everywhere

"Oh, Starr. You look gorgeous," said Blair, as she ran up to hug her daughter.

"Mom, calm down. The wedding hasn't even happened yet," Starr reminded her mother.

"Daddy's going to fall when he sees you, Mom," said Nicole.

"I think she means faint," said Langston. Starr gave a nod to let her know she got what Nicole was talking about. She then went over to the mirror to look at herself. Starr couldn't help but smile at herself, in that dress. She knew though that something was missing, and noted it to the others. The others look around and Langston saw a veil. She took it, and gave it to Starr, who tried it on with her dress. She then took it off. "I don't think that's going to work," she said.

Everyone began to look around until Nicole said, "What about this, Mom?" pointing at a tiara that was shining because of the ceiling light. Langston picked it up and went over to put it on Starr. As Langston was doing that, Starr said, "This is just like when you were putting the Prom queen tiara on me when you and Markko appointed me and Cole Prom Queen and King."

"Yeah, but we don't have everyone watching us, except for the family," said Langston. The girls laughed a little. Langston then finished put the tiara on Starr and backed off a little to let Starr look. Starr smiled and said, "This is perfect."

"Mommy looks like a princess, Grandma," said Nicole.

"A beautiful one," said Blair.

Starr was smiling as she took the dress and tiara off and gets them ready so that they could be paid for. Blair though was going to take the dress and hide it back at La Boulaie, so that no one would sneak a peek. Starr though couldn't stop smiling as she and Nicole headed back home. On the way, Nicole asked her mom, "Are you excited to marry Daddy, Mom?"

"Nicole, I can tell you now, besides you, your dad makes me feel really happy," Starr answered her daughter, as they headed back home.

_Hey, I wanted to do a little wedding preparing since Starr's wedding will be in this story. Don't worry though. I haven't forgotten about Todd. He'll be back in the next chapter. In the mean time, tell me what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

Joining Souls

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 8

Todd was starting to set his plan into action. He was staying for now at an abandon warehouse, and he was glad that he found it. It definitely was a perfect place to hide, and to figure out his plan and to set it in action. "Almost done, and then Thornhart and my daughter's two so-called friends won't know what hit them, and then I can finally show Starr and my family that I've been right all along about them. And no one will break my family up again, and Starr can be with someone who I approve." Todd was filled so much rage about taking down Cole and the others. And he was going to make sure that it was going to work.

Starr was heading over to her Aunt Viki's place to talk to Jess and Natalie being bridesmaids. She had Nicole with her because Nicole had also wanted to see her Great Aunt Viki as well.

They both walked up to the door and Nicole knocked on the door. It was Natalie who answered.

"Oh hey, Starr," Natalie greeted. "And I wonder who this is?" she said in a teasing voice to Nicole.

"You know who I am, Natalie," Nicole retorted. Starr laughed at that. Natalie did as well as she let them in.

"Hey" Natalie then said to Nicole, as she closed the door, "I think there are some fresh cookies in the kitchen, if you want one."

"Ooh, can I, Mom?" asked Nicole.

"Only one," said Starr. "Your dad is fixing something good tonight for dinner." Nicole nodded and ran to the kitchen. Natalie smiled and said, "Still can't cook, huh?"

"I'm still not that good, but Cole is teaching me, although I think we need a miracle when it comes to his pasta," said Starr. They both laughed at that.

"Hey, I actually came here because I wanted to ask you and Jessica a question," said Starr.

"Well, shoot," said Natalie. Starr was about to ask when suddenly Nicole came in, screaming, but with a happy chocolate face

"Someone was being a little cookie monster in the kitchen," said Jessica, who appeared in the doorway.

"Nicole, I thought I said only one." Starr said in a serious tone. Nicole looked down. She knew her mom was a little disappointed in her. Starr took her daughter and wiped the chocolate off with a tissue from her purse.

"You need to listen to your mom, Nicole, or otherwise you'll be in big trouble," said Natalie.

"Okay," said Nicole. "Sorry, Mom."

"That's okay," said Starr.

"Hey, what was that question you wanted to ask?" Natalie reminded Starr. "What question is that?" asked Jessica.

"Well, I was wondering if you two would be bridesmaids for my wedding?" asked Starr.

"Oh, Starr, of course," said Natalie.

"You can count on me being there, Starr," said Jessica.

"Thanks, you two," said Starr, and she hugged her twin cousins. Nicole got in the hug as well, but she was caught in between and said, "You're squishing me." The three ladies looked down and laughed as Nicole smiled from between them and she started to laugh as well.

"What's with all the laughing?" said a voice that was coming from the front door. It was Viki.

"Oh hey, Starr." she greeted. "And look who's here as well," she added as Nicole went to hug her.

"She's been a little cookie monster," said Jess.

"Hey, would you two like to stay for dinner?" asked Viki.

"No thanks," said Starr. "I just came to ask Jess and Natalie if they could be bridesmaids for my wedding."

Viki folded her hands and then went to Starr and said, "Wow, I can't believe that you going to be married. It seems just like yesterday that you were that fearless little girl who was causing trouble."

"Mommy caused trouble when she was young?" Nicole said with a shocked face.

"Oh yeah," said Starr. "But I grew up and learned not to do that stuff, and I don't want you doing that, okay." Nicole nodded her head. Starr then said to her Aunt Viki, Natalie and Jessica, "We got to get going, otherwise we're going to miss Daddy's dinner. Later, everyone." Viki, Natalie, and Jessica said their good-byes as Starr and Nicole headed out.

Cole was fixing the pasta that he had fixed a few years back for Starr when she was still living with her mom, when he heard the door being knocked on. Cole went to see who it was, but when he opened the door, there was no one there. Cole looked around and saw that no one was there. He then saw a letter on the floor in front of the door. He wondered what it said. Just then he heard someone's voice. "You okay, Cole?" It was Rex.

"Umm, No I'm not. Did you see anyone out there just now?" asked Cole.

"No I didn't," said Rex. "Why?"

"Because I just found this next to the door outside of our place," said Cole.

"Let me look at that," said Rex. Cole handed the letter to Rex, and then went to tend to the pasta. Rex opened the letter with a letter opener and read what the letter said. Rex's face then dropped. "You might want to look at this, Cole," he said. Cole went to him and read the letter. It said, '_You will pay for breaking my family apart.' _

Cole let out an aggravated sigh and said, "Todd Manning is not going to stop until he gets what he wants or someone stops him."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll take this to Bo and John and have them check it out," said Rex as he got up and took a plastic bag and slipped the letter in it.

"Thanks," said Cole.

"No problem," said Rex. As he headed out, he nearly bumped into Starr and Nicole who were about to open the door to come in.

"Rex," said Starr.

"Hey, I can't talk. I got to do something. Later," he said really quickly, and headed out.

"What was that about?" asked Starr.

Cole thought about it, and decided that she needed to know the truth, but he didn't want Nicole to hear it. "Hey Nicole, why don't you go wash up for dinner," he suggested to her.

"You need to talk to Mommy alone?" she said.

Starr and Cole looked at each other when she said that. "She's catches on quick, huh?" Starr nodded.

"Its okay. I understand, Daddy," she said, and went off to the bathroom.

"What's going on?" asked Starr, the moment Nicole had closed the bathroom door.

Cole looked to see if Nicole wasn't peeking then said in a lower voice, "Your dad is up to it again. He just left a note saying that I'm going to pay for breaking his family apart." Starr started to look scared from the mention of that. Cole noticed it however and said to her, "Hey, he is not going to hurt me, okay. Rex just went to take the letter to the police."

"Well, I know its his fault for us turning against him, but Cole, I don't want to see you getting hurt, or worse. He already got close to our daughter and Langston a few months ago." Starr explained to him.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Cole assured her. "Besides, I still haven't married you, and that's one thing I promised the both of us, and I'm going to make sure that promise is fulfilled." Starr smiled, and then Cole let go of her to help finish up dinner.

_I told you Todd would be back. He's really getting his plan in motion. Stay tuned._


	9. Chapter 9

Joining Soul

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 9

Even though Todd was still on the loose, Cole and Starr went on with their lives as usual. The police were only able to get Todd's fingerprints off of the note he left in front of their door, along with Cole and Rex's as well, since they did touch it.

Starr was starting to get a little scared feeling inside of her, but decided to just hide it for now. Right now, she, Blair, Nicole, Langston, and Dorian were all heading towards a bakery to help pick out a wedding cake. They took the limo by Dorian's request, because they didn't want to argue, and it would be better to take one car instead of many.

They made it to the bakery and Nicole was the first one to jump out. Starr came out next right after her daughter, and did a quick look to make sure her father wasn't around. It seemed though that it was okay, as there were so many people around. Nicole though noticed her mom looking around and said, "Its okay, Mom. Grandpa isn't going to hurt us here." Starr smiled at Nicole said, but the linger of fear was still in her. Langston came over to her, and said, "Hey come on, future Thornhart to be. Lets go look for that special cake." That made Starr laugh, and she and Nicole joined the others and walked inside.

Cole went over to the diner to hang with Markko, who was working there right now.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked Cole sat down.

"Nothing much. The girls went to pick out the cake for the wedding," said Cole.

"Aww, you didn't want to be part of the women brigade?" Markko started to tease.

Cole just shook his head and pulled out some money and handed it to Markko as he said, "Just get me a coffee."

"Sure thing," said Markko as he took the money and put it in the register, and then went to fill Cole's order. At that time, Sarah and Cris came in.

"Well, if it isn't the man who's going to make my cousin a very happy woman," said Sarah.

"Yeah, well if we can get her father back in jail, she would be happy," said Cole.

"Hey, don't worry," said Cris, who sat beside Sarah. "Antonio and the others are working as hard as they can to get Todd back where he belongs."

"Yeah, but he's been on the run for months now," said Cole, who took his coffee as Markko handed it to him. "And even though she tries to hides it, Starr is starting to scared about this."

"Wow, she's really scared of Todd," said Sarah.

"Well, I would be scared if I had ego-maniac father on the loose. No offense to Starr, Cole," Markko quickly said.

"None taken," said Cole.

"Hey, we're all keeping our eyes open for him, okay," said Cris. "Hey Markko, get three hamburgers ready for us."

"Coming right up," said Markko.

Starr and the girls were memorized when they saw the displays of wedding cakes. Nicole wanted to eat them, but felt disappointed when Blair told them that they were fakes.

"Aww, yes," a worker said who spotted them," how can I help you ladies?"

"I'm not a lady," said Nicole. "I'm a girl." All of them laughed at that and then Blair said to the worker, "We're actually here to look for a cake for my daughter's wedding." She put her hands on Starr's shoulders as she said that.

"Oh, well, we have these beauties on display," the worker said, showing them with his hand, "and we have others in this book right here," He walked over to a book that they didn't noticed, which held other neat designs of wedding cakes.

"Thank you," said Dorian. "We'll just look for right now, and we'll let you know what we've decided." The worker nodded and then went back to his work. Starr went over to her aunt and said, "Remember, it has to be something that I feel comfortable with, not something you feel comfortable with, Aunt Dorian."

"Hey, I happen to be a good judge for picking out wedding cakes," said Dorian.

"Yeah, but Dorian, remember the last time you tried to interfere with one of your girls' wedding?" Langston reminded her. Dorian then gave up with that statement, as she knew Langston was talking about her trying to mess up Adriana's wedding.

Starr, Blair, and Langston sat down with Nicole in Starr's lap and started to look at the cake designs that were in the book, Nicole was memorized by the designs. "They all look pretty, huh sweetie?" said Starr. Nicole nodded in response. Starr then flipped the page, and then she was memorized herself. It was a 5-layered cake, and it had icing flowers all around the edges. And it had plastic steps each on opposite sides, where it leaded up to the models of the groom and bride.

"You like that cake, Starr," her mother asked.

"I really love it," said Starr. "Those steps actually remind me of what Cole and I have gone through, and how we're getting close to that step," she said, pointing at the bride and groom model.

"That's a lovely way to put it, Starr," said Langston. Nicole looked up at her mother and smiled. She had heard of what her mom and dad had gone through to be together, and how they met. "Daddy will love the cake too," said Nicole. Starr giggled a little on that.

Cole, Cris, and Sarah were finishing up the burgers when Markko came to them. "Hey, you think you're going to like the cake the girls are going to pick?'

"As long as Starr doesn't pick anything too girly," said Cole, who was joking a little.

"Hey, what's wrong with being girly?" asked Sarah. No one though got a chance to answer them though, because at that moment, a man came in the diner. "Hey, is there a phone here? I need to call the cops," he said.

"What's wrong?" asked Cris, who went up to him. Sarah, Cole and Markko followed him.

"Two cars out there, their windows and windshields were busted out; one in the customer parking lot, and the other in the workers lot. I saw who did it. It was that Manning fugitive," the man explained. Cole and Markko suddenly then were heading out of the diner and headed in the parking lot. Their fear was proven. It was their vehicles that got hit. Cris and Sarah were behind them, along with the man. Cris and Sarah mouths just dropped.

"What is Starr's dad trying to do?" asked Markko, he said as he and Cole were looking at the damage. Cole then saw another note inside of his car, along with Markko seeing one in his car. The notes said _'You will be making your payment for ruining what I had.'_ Cole looked at Markko, and then he looked at Cris, who saw he was on his phone, no doubt calling his brother to get here. Markko then said to Cole, "Think we better call the girls about this?"

"They would want to know," said Cole, and he pulled his phone out to call Starr.

Starr was taking a picture of the cake design that she had selected, and was about to send it to Cole when her phone rang, telling her that it was Cole. She answered it.

"Hey, Cole. Listen I got our wedding cake picked out," she said.

"Never mind on that right now, Starr," said Cole. "Your dad just struck again."

"What?" said Starr. "What did he do?"

"He knocked off all of my windows and windshields on my car, Markko's too," Cole explained. "He also left another note saying that we would be making payment soon for ruining what he had."

"All right. Where are you guys?" asked Starr.

"We're at the diner," said Cole. "Cristian and Sarah are here as well."

"All right, hang on. We're on our way," said Starr. She hanged up, and then said to Blair and Langston, "We got to get to the diner, now."

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Blair.

"Dad struck again," said Starr. "He knocked out the "all" the windows on Cole's car and left a note there. He even did the same thing to Markko's car as well," she added, looking at Langston.

"Oh my," said Langston. "Lets get over there, quick." The others agreed. Starr picked up Nicole, and after getting a receipt for the cake, they headed back in the limo so they could get to the diner.

_Todd seems to be planning something big, but why is he leaving all these attacks and these notes? Stay tuned. _


	10. Chapter 10

Joining Soul

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 10

"What is my dad up TO?" Starr said, yelling out the last word. She, Cole, Langston, and Markko were at the apartment. Nicole was staying over at La Boulaie just to be safe. Cole and Markko's cars were taken in as evidence, with the promise that they would be taken to the auto-club to get their windows replaced.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that as well," said Langston. "I thought that he would be heading straight to Cole and try to kill him or something."

"Well, we definitely know he's out for revenge for all of us, except for you, Starr," said Cole.

"Yeah, but my dad usually acts straight forward when he think he sees someone threatening me, or one of his kids or family," Starr pointed out.

"You know," Markko started to say. He had been quiet for nearly the whole time they were back at the apartment, "maybe he's these minor attacks are supposed to weaken us or something."

"What are you talking about, Markko?" asked Starr. Cole and Langston looked a little confused as well.

"Well, he may be trying to get us in a position of being so scared, he may act on his big plan, which may involve you, Cole," Markko explained.

"I just hope that he doesn't try to hurt Nicole," said Cole.

"Well, if he tries to hurt my daughter, he will be facing the full wrath of his daughter," Starr stated.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Cole went to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Its John McBain," John said from the other side of the door. Cole looked and saw that it was John, and let him in.

"Hey, I just thought I would let you know that we got yours and Markko's car at the auto-club now, repairing all your windows even as we speak," John informed them.

"Thanks, John," said Cole Markko nodded in response.

"However, he actually made a big mistake," said John.

"What do you mean my dad made a mistake, John?" asked Starr.

"There were some trace on the notes, some odd metal scrapes that seems to be used in devices from factories," John explained.

"Wait, you think he could be hiding in a factory?' asked Markko.

"If he is, it has to be an abandoned one," Langston pointed out.

"My thoughts exactly," said John. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know about that, and make sure not to tell anyone, okay." The four friends nodded and John headed out.

"Boy, leave it to my dad to ruin a happy day," said Starr.

"Starr, it's going to be okay," said Langston.

"I don't know anymore, Langston," said Starr. "I don't think everything is going to be okay with my dad out there."

Cole went to her and said, "Hey, whatever your dad is planning, it's not going to work. He's not going to ruin our lives." Cole then hugged Starr, along with Starr returning it, but still scared. Starr then broke away from the hug and said, "I'm going to go lie down. Night, you guys." She then headed over to her and Cole's bedroom.

"Hey, I'm going to go in with her," said Cole. "Are you two going to be okay?" he asked Langston and Markko.

"Yeah, we're just going to stay here," said Langston. "I'm just worn out from today."

"Same here," said Markko, who started to rub Langston's back.

"All right. Let us know if need anything," Cole noted, and then went in the bedroom.

Starr was already changed into her bedclothes and was about to get into the bed when Cole entered.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Just worried about you, and I'm a little tired myself," admitted Cole. "Langston and Markko are staying over tonight," he added.

Starr just went hmm, and hugged her knees to her chest. Cole noticed it and went to her. "You're really frightened, huh?" he asked.

"He's hurting our family, Cole," said Starr. "Mostly you. I mean, what if next time he goes onto you, and takes you away from me? I just couldn't stand that." She started to tear up a little. Cole handed her a tissue and said, "Hey he can try all he wants, but it will take something a lot stronger than Todd Manning to take me away from the woman that I love and going to marry." Cole then took Starr and let her rest on his chest, rubbing her as she rested, with tears still in her eyes. Cole made a promise to himself that what he said was going to happen,

Todd was getting his supplies ready to get the final part of his plan ready. He was cleaning up everything he could when he heard some sirens.

"Too late, McBain," Todd said to himself. "I'm already got this in motion, and then you and the rest of them are never going to hurt my family again, and Thornhart will be able to stop deceiving my daughter and she can live her own life with my grandchild. And I'll make sure that she learns what her father really is." Todd then headed out a door and got away before the cops arrived. Bo and John arrived a minute later after Todd headed out with some officers. They knew that they found Todd's hideout, because John pointed out some stuff near the back door.

"Looks like Manning was just here," said Bo. He said to two of the officers, "Canvas the entire factory area. Lets try to get Manning before he gets away again." The two officers acknowledged what he said and headed out. Talia and Antonio came in after the officers left.

"Anything?" asked Antonio.

"Yeah, it looks like Manning left his food garbage here," said John.

"Yuck," Talia said as she put some latex gloves on. "He's definitely a pig."

"Let's not worry about that right now," said Bo. "Keep an eye out for anything that can lead up to capturing Manning. Anything that suggest where he could be heading next or what his plan is for Cole or anyone else."

"Well, lets hope we can find it soon," said John. "Starr's getting pretty worried about her father might do. I talked to them when I was over there a few minutes ago. It looked like Starr was getting pretty frightened."

"Well, who wouldn't?" Talia said, picking up an apple core and putting it in an evidence bag.

John, Bo, Talia, and Antonio went through the factory for an hour before the two officers Bo sent out came back.

"Commissioner, It seems Manning left this area undetected. I radio all the others cars to keep an eye out for him and to arrest him on spot," one of the officers said.

"All right. Keep an eye out," he instructed the officers.

"Well, I hope that Cole and Starr got everything locked over there," said Bo.

"They do," said John. "They also got Nicole staying over at Blair's for the night."

"Well, I don't think there's anything else we can do here. Let's all go home and get some rest," Bo ordered the other three. They all agreed and headed out.

_Getting close to Todd's plan being in motion. Stay tuned. _


	11. Chapter 11

Joining Soul

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 11

A couple more weeks went by after the discovery of where Todd had been hiding. Starr and the others were standing as close as they could to each other, to make sure that Todd wouldn't have a chance of getting close to them. The officer who was watching from the car was now watching from the hallway. Still, Starr still wanted to live her life with Cole and their daughter, and even though she was getting scared that her dad could appear any minute, she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Today however, she, Cole, and Nicole were staying at home for the weekend. Starr and Cole talked about it and decided to have some time to them after what has happened. The day started off when Starr woke up, smelling something good coming from the kitchen. She then noticed Cole wasn't in bed, so she thought that Cole was making breakfast.

Starr's guess was proven when she walked into the kitchen, while she put her bed robe on. Cole was in his bed robe as well, but at the stove cooking what seemed to be blueberry pancakes. Starr wrapped her arms around her fiancé and said "Morning," as she kissed his cheek.

"Morning, yourself," Cole said, looking over at her from his shoulder, but then turned around to concentrate on the cooking.

"You didn't have to cook breakfast for us, Cole," said Starr.

"I know," he said," but as it being our special day with just us and Nicole around here, I wanted to make it special." Starr smiled and said, "Everyday with you and Nicole is always special." They shared a quick kiss before hearing a patter of feet coming toward them. "Am I smelling my favorite breakfast?" asked Nicole.

"Yep," said Cole. "And they are going to be extra good for you," he added, lightly touching Nicole's nose, which Nicole laughed.

"Hey, why don't we get changed while your dad finishes up here," Starr suggested.

"Okay, Mom," said Nicole, and headed over to her room. Starr and Cole looked at each other lovingly and then Starr headed over to her daughter's room to help her change.

Neither of them noticed that the tree was shaking real bad there.

The future Thornhart family was having a good family time at home. They actually played some board games, in which Nicole wanted to be on her mom's side. Cole played on that by saying that he was being betrayed, and started to tickle Nicole, which Starr played along as well. Cole then played a little trick by tickling Starr, which she was laughing as hard as she could.

They had so much fun during the whole day. At lunch, they played with their food a little bit by stacking the hamburgers that Cole made with potato chips. Starr though didn't participate in that event, but laughed at it, especially when Cole tried to take a bite of his burger with the potato chips in, and had all the chips pile onto his lap, with a little ketchup and a pickle. "Daddy being a mess," Nicole stated.

"So are you," Starr pointed out. Nicole smiled at that while Cole scooted his chair over to the counter to get the paper towels so he could clean himself off.

The afternoon was devoted to movies. They all picked one for each of them while watching them on the couch. They let Nicole watch her pick first, but half-way through it, she fell asleep, and Starr turned the movie off for a while, Starr laid back into Cole, while Cole let her melt into him. Starr giggled a little bit, and Cole noticed it. "What's with the giggling?" he asked.

"I'm just too happy, about what I have, and about what I'm going to get real soon," said Starr. Cole smiled and said, "Me too." They shared a good long kiss until Cole broke it off.

"Hey, do you mind if I head to the grocery store for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Why?" Starr wondered.

"Well, I was planning to make some lasagna for dinner tonight, but I got to get some Mozzarella because someone ate the rest of it last night on their pizza," Cole explained, nodding his head to their sleeping daughter.

"Well, you're the one who said that she could use the Mozzarella on her pizza, Cole," Starr reminded him. "But its okay. Go on. I'll put her in the bed and maybe clean up a little around here," she added. Their place did look a little messy after today.

"All right," he said, kissing her forehead, and getting up. He grabbed his jacket and said, "I shouldn't be away more than a half an hour. If you need me, just call me, okay." He held up his phone to show that he would have it on, and Starr nodded to let him know she understood. He went out, and Starr went to go lock the door. Starr started to think about how lucky she was to have Cole and their little girl as she picked up Nicole and carried her over to her bed in her room. As she laid her down, she said as Nicole slept on, she said real quietly, "Just think, sweetie. Pretty soon when you are in your teenage years, you may find your soulmate, just like how I found your dad."

Just then she heard a big thunk. Starr looked up for a little bit, but then thought it was one of Nicole's toys falling off of the shelves. She went out of Nicole's room, and headed in to her and Cole's room. She looked at all the pictures of her, Cole, both of them, and even some of them with Nicole and others with just her. She was just looking at the picture of Nicole as a baby, to the most recent picture of her daughter, when she heard a voice that made her scared. "So, she's the result of what that punk rapist did to you?" Starr turned around and saw the one person she did not want to see at all. Todd was in their home.

"YOU!" Starr yelled. She tried to get to the phone, but Todd blocked her with his arm, and said, "Don't run away, Starr. I know you're just confused-"

"The only one who is confused, is you, Dad," Starr said with all the anger she had for him.

"Starr, he's manipulated you. I can help you get away from him, and even save your daughter," Todd tried to say, but Starr blasted back at him.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS MANUPULATING, YOU JERK!" As she yelling that, she slipped out her cell phone and hid it behind her back without Todd noticing.

"Starr, once you seen that Cole has been manipulating you, you can start to think straight, and do what's best for you and your daughter," Todd said, almost screaming. While Todd was saying that, Starr text the words "_DAD! HELP!_" and sent it to Cole's phone, hoping that he would get it.

Cole was at the grocery store to get the Mozzarella he needed when he saw Langston and Markko walking by him.

"Cole, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Starr?" Langston asked him.

"Oh, I'm just picking up some Mozzarella for some Lasagna. Then I'm heading back," said Cole.

"Well, we just came to get some groceries ourselves," said Markko.

Just then, Cole heard his phone rang, alerting him that he got a text. "Hmm. I wonder who texting me?" he said, in a sarcastic, but happy mood. Unfortuantely though, that happy mood turned into a scared mood. "Cole, what is it?"

"Its Starr," he said as put his phone back into his pocket in a hurry and put the cheese back. "Her and Nicole are in trouble. Her dad's is in our place."

"Oh my god!!" said Langston. "We've better get over there."

"Right, lets hurry," said Markko, as he, Cole, and Langston headed out of the store without buying anything. On the way to his car, Cole called John on his phone.

"John!" he yelled in the phone.

"Whoa, Cole. What's wrong?" John asked.

"Its Starr. Her father is in there, and she needs help," Cole quickly explain.

"All right, hang on. We're on our way," said John. Cole then hanged up and pulled out of the parking spot and headed back to his place along with Langston and Markko behind him to stop Todd.

_Will Cole and the others get to Starr and Nicole in time and stop Todd? Find out soon. _


	12. Chapter 12

Joining Soul

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 12

Blair was just tucking Sam into his bed when she heard her phone ring. She saw that it was John, and answered it. "Hey, John. What is it?" she asked.

John was calling from his car. "Its Starr. Todd is at her and Cole's place, and she and Nicole are the only ones there right now. Hurry up and get over there. I'm heading over there as well as I speak," he informed Blair.

"Oh my," Blair said, as her eyes opened as far as they could. "I'm on my way," she said, and hanged up.

"Blair, what's wrong?" asked Dorian. Blair went by her as she was coming up the steps.

"Its Todd," said Blair. "He's in Starr's home and Starr all alone with Nicole and I got to get over there."

"Well, go," said Dorian. "I'll keep an eye on Jack and Sam. Hurry up and get to Starr, quick," said Dorian. Blair nodded and then hurried out.

Todd reached out his hand to Starr and said, "Come on, Starr. I can take you somewhere safe. You know that it's the right thing to do." Starr reached her hand out, and Todd was starting to look glad as he thought in his mind that he was getting through to his little girl, but then he was shocked when Starr took her hand and slapped it away. She then used the same hand and slapped her father's face, which shook Todd badly. Starr then said, "You are not doing anything except turning yourself in to the police, right now." She then took her cell phone and tried to dial 911, but Todd took it away and threw it across the floor.

"Okay, he's done something to you, and I'm going to make sure it's undone," said Todd. He then grabbed Starr and tried to drag her over to the window to try to get her out. Todd was almost there when suddenly, he screamed out in pain. Starr took this moment to slip out of her father's grip and hurried over back to the dresser. She then saw who made her father scream. It seemed Nicole ran in and stomped on Todd's foot to let Starr go.

"You're not hurting my mommy," said Nicole.

"Yeah, right," said Todd. "The only one who is hurting your mom is your dad, and I know you can see that." Todd then tried to touch her face, but then was knocked out by Starr, with one of Cole's old Lacrosse sticks. Starr was breathing heavily, but then dropped to her knees on the floor and started to cry. Nicole ran around to try to comfort her mom.

"Don't cry, Mommy. It's okay," she said. Starr hugged her daughter and then said to her face to face, "That was a little stupid, but really brave of you for doing that, sweetheart."

"Hey, I said no one is going to hurt my family, Mom," said Nicole. Starr smiled as she said, "You definitely are both me and your dad combined." She then hugged her daughter and Nicole returned it.

"STARR!" someone said from the behind the wall.

"That's Daddy," said Nicole.

"Cole, we're in here," Starr yelled out. There was bunch of stomping and Cole came in first, along with Langston, Markko, and John. Cole went over to Starr and Nicole and hugged them tight. "Oh my, are you two all right?" he asked.

"We're okay," said Starr. Langston and Markko went over to them and joined in the hug.

John went over to Todd who was waking up. John hurried and put some cuffs on and read Todd rights. Todd was yelling out, "The ones that should be arrested are those one that put those lies in my daughter's head, including you." He was trying to shake John's grip, but John had a firm grip. "The only one who is believing those things is you," said John.

A couple more officers came in, and John handed Todd to them. "Put him under 24 hour surveillance. I don't want to take a chance of him trying to escape again," he ordered. The officers nodded as they pulled a resisting Todd out of the bedroom and the apartment.

John then went to Starr. "Starr, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am now," she said.

"All right. Listen I know what you been through, but I need to get a statement from you about what happened, okay wither tonight or tomorrow," said John.

"I want to do it now," said Starr.

"Starr, are you sure?" asked Langston.

"Yeah. I want to get this over with and get my dad back to where he belongs," Starr stated.

"All right," said John. "Lets go over here where you and I can talk."

"Okay," said Starr, "but I'm going to need Nicole to talk about this well, as she did help."

"What do you mean?" asked Cole.

"Grandpa was hurting Mom over there, Daddy, so I helped her by stomping on Grandpa's foot," Nicole explained.

"Yeah, our daughter actually helped save me," said Starr.

"Wow!" said John. "You are definitely brave for helping your mom like that."

"Thanks," said Nicole, blushing a little.

Starr then gave her statement to John while the rest of the officers, including Bo, Antonio, and Talia, who arrived a few minutes later, checked out to see how Todd got in the building. It turns out though that he knocked out the officer that was watching them real badly, and that he climbed a tree to enter from the roof of the apartment complex.

Starr felt better by the time she was finished giving her statement. Cole and the others went to take her and Nicole out of the apartment while the police was doing their job. Just then, they heard two voices calling them.

"Starr. Cole. Are you guys all right?" Blair and Marty asked them, who just came up the stairs out of breath, but worried about them.

"I'm all right, Mom," said Starr. "Dad's back in custody, and the police are checking out on how he got in there."

"Well, at least he knows better to mess with you, Starr," said Marty.

"Actually, I didn't do all the work on stopping my father," said Starr. "Nicole actually saved me when he was trying to drag me to the window by stomping on his foot hard, letting me escape from his grasp."

"Ooh. I think when she's ready to date, the boys will know not to mess with her," Marty joked a little. Everyone laughed at that a little.

"Well, at least we know she's going to be a tough kid," said Cole.

"Hey, you two," called Langston. She and Markko were heading over to them. "They are going to need to keep your guys' place until tomorrow afternoon to make sure they get all the evidence."

"Well, that means we got to go sleep somewhere else right now," said Starr.

"Well, why don't you guys stay with us for now?" Markko suggested. "I mean we stay over a lot at your place. Why not we do it the other way around?"

"You sure guys?" asked Starr.

"Hey, you guys need to stay somewhere right now, and you are our best friends," said Langston. "Come on."

"Can we, Mommy?" begged Nicole.

Starr then teared up and hugged Langston. "I'm so glad that I have you as a friend," she said. "The same with you, Markko," she added.

"Hey, you know I'm always here to help you guys," said Markko. The four friends then shared an embrace. Although they got interrupted when a little someone said, "I'm being squished again." Nicole went in the middle again to get in the hug.

"Well, Nicole," said Blair, as she and Marty walked up to them, "you are going to keep getting squished if you keep running in the middle of those hugs."

"Your Grandma is right," said Starr. Everyone smiled as they headed out down the stairs, with Langston picking up Nicole and carrying her down the stairs, and Starr and Cole leaning on each other for comfort.

Over at the jail cell, it was pretty quiet until the two officers who were taking a struggling Todd down to his cell.

"Let me go, NOW!" he demanded. "You are arresting the wrong person."

The officers finally got him in the cell after taking the cuffs off, and when they closed the cell door, one of the officers said, "Tell it to the judge." The officers then told the guard John's order to keep a watch on him. Todd yelled at the two officers as they left, saying "You guys are going to be sorry when I get out of here. I'm going to get my revenge for what all of YOU HAVE DONE!"

_Todd has been stopped, but it looks like he is crazier as ever. There's two more chapters left in the story, and I'm pretty sure you know what they are going to contain. In the mean time, you know what to do. _


	13. Chapter 13

Joining Soul

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 13

Todd had gotten a shock of his life. Because of what he had done: the escape, damage, emotional and physical assault and attempted kidnapping, the judge had extended Todd's stay in prison for life. Todd tried to argue and said a few choice words to the judge, but the judge wouldn't hear them. Starr and her friends and family were glad that Todd was finally going to be away from their lives.

Nine more months past by since Todd was put away. Starr was asleep in her bed, although it wasn't in her and Cole's apartment. She, Langston, and Nicole were sleeping over at La Boulaie because it was the day. And Starr got a good reminder when Nicole came in the room and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up, Mom. Wake up," she said. "Its Wedding day!"

Starr did wake up because of Nicole, but she was smiling and happy. "Yeah, it is," she said. "You ready to help your mom get ready to marry your dad?"

"Yeah, I am the flower girl, and you can't have it without me," said Nicole. Starr laughed as she got up and got out of the bed, with Nicole following her. Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Hey," said Blair, who was coming in, with a tray of Starr's breakfast favorites.

"Oh, mom. You didn't have to do this," said Starr.

"I know, but it's my daughter's big day, and I wanted to do something special for her," Blair said sadly, smoothing out her daughter's hair. "I actually just can't believe that this day has finally come, my daughter being married to someone she loves a lot."

"Hey," said Starr. "I'm still going to be your daughter, just like Nicole will be when she gets to this stage."

"Mom, I'm only four, about to be five," Nicole reminded her.

"I know, but you'll feel the same way like I am right now to my mom," Starr explained to her daughter.

Blair started to leak a little tear, but then dried it up, and said, "Well, we can't just start crying here. We got to eat and get ready. Come on, let's go."

"Can I eat with you, Mommy?" asked Nicole.

"No, sweetie. You have to eat at the table, remember," said Starr.

"Okay," said Nicole. "Come on, Grandma. I want to get some pancakes." Blair laughed at her granddaughter as Nicole took her hand and escorted her downstairs. Starr though put the tray down as soon as those two left, and headed to the bathroom. "Oh my god," she said.

Over at the apartment, Cole was waking up and noticed how he missed Starr being beside him, but knew that it wouldn't be too long before she would be resting right next to him as his wife.

"Hey, man. Are you up yet?" asked Markko, who came in the door.

"Yeah, but you could knock," Cole stated to his best friend.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Bo and John are going to be here soon, so you might want to get up and get moving," Markko stated.

"Okay, hold on. I'm getting up," said Cole. He started to get up out of the bed. Markko then said, "Bet you can't wait to see your future wife soon."

"I know. I can't wait. Starr and I are really going to be together, along with our daughter," said Cole. "Of course, we won't be able to if we stand around here all day."

"True," said Markko. "We better get moving." Markko then headed out. Cole stood for a few more seconds as he said to himself, "I can't wait to be together with you, Starr," and then headed out of the room.

Over back at La Boulaie, It was a like a factory with everybody starting to get ready. Starr was up in her room getting her hair and makeup ready, with Nicole and Langston helping her along. Nicole loved it when she was getting some makeup on her as well.

"I'm looking pretty, Mom," she said.

"Yes, you are," said Starr.

"But you are going to be the prettiest," her daughter added.

"Well," Langston interrupted. "None of us are going to be pretty if I don't finish with you. We still got to get your hair done."

"Okay, Langston," said Nicole.

Starr smiled and said, "Pretty soon you and Markko are going to have to deal with this."

"Yeah, but I want to wait until Markko and I are ready for sure. No offense to you, Starr," Langston added quickly.

"None taken, Langston," said Starr. "Now lets get ready or we're going to be late." Langston agreed and started to work on Nicole's hair.

The preparation took another couple hours before all the ladies got into the limo and headed off for the church.

Cole and the boys were already there, making sure that everything was ready for the wedding. Just then John caught up to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked John.

"A little nervous, but otherwise, extremely happy that this is finally happening," Cole admitted.

"Hey, you and Starr deserve this moment. You guys have fought through a lot to get to this point, and I don't think anyone is going to stop you, not even Manning," said John.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about him," said Cole.

"Oh, you look handsome," a voice said from the church door. It was Marty. She was wearing a long beautiful blue dress and was smiling from ear to ear.

"I can't believe that my boy is all grown up," she said.

"I can't believe it, either," said Cole. They both laughed on that a little.

Just then Cole heard his phone beep. He checked it to see who it was. Cole then smiled as he saw it was Starr, sending him a text that said, '_I LV YOU. CAN'T WAIT TO YOURE MINE.'_ Cole laughed at that as he text her back saying _'I LV YOU TOO. CAN'T WAIT EITHER.'_

"Who was that, Cole?" asked Marty.

"It was Starr," said Cole.

"Wow, you two can't even resist talking to each other when you're away from each other," John joked. Marty hit him playfully for that.

Finally, another hour past, and Blair, who was wearing a long light purple dress, came to Cole. "Hey, Cole," she said.

"We're all ready over here," she informed him.

"All right, I'll let everyone know," said Cole, and they headed their separate ways.

Everyone got into position and got in their seats. Starr and Cole had all of their friends and family there, (except for Todd of course) and they wanted it to make it memorable.

The ceremonial music started first. Nicole came first coming down in her dress, with her hair straight and shiny with some curls on the bottom. She was walking beside Sam, who was being the ring bearer.

Next came and Jack and Sarah, who both looked really neat in his black tux and her dress.

Bo and Jessica followed them. They were smiling and Jess even gave her future cousin-in-law a wink. Cole nodded to let her know that he understood what she meant.

Natalie came up next with John. They were walking in sync, as they were a couple a long time ago, but still were great friends.

Finally Langston, the Maid of Honor, and Markko, the Best Man, came up last and took their places. Then the bridal march started to play, as everyone in the seats stood up for Starr, who appeared in the doorway in her wedding dress. Cole mouth smiled as long as it could as he saw Starr, who returned the smile. The wedding dress was hugging her every curb, with a long train down in the back. Her hair was lying down on her back, and her top was in a white see through shawl. The tiara was glittering like sparkles. Starr had it pinned to her hair so that it wouldn't fall off. Blair walked up to her and asked, "You ready, Starr?" offering her arm.

"Yeah, I am," said Starr, almost leaking a tear. Starr was about to make all her dreams come true as she started down the aisle with her mom at her side.

_Hey guys. I just figured I got to add one more chapter to this story, so it still going to be two more chapters left. Stay tuned for more of the Sole wedding. _

_Note: There was a little thing in the story that I put in there for a big surprise at the end of the story. Can you pick it up and figure out what it is?_


	14. Chapter 14

Joining Soul

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 14

The bridal march continued as Starr marched down the aisle with her mom escorting her. Everyone was looking at Starr as she walked down, but Starr's eyes were only for Cole right now. Blair noticed it, but smiled as well. She then noticed a little tear trying to escape, and she caught it in time so it wouldn't mess up Starr's makeup. "Hey, you might want to hold the tears in," she said to her daughter. Starr looked and smiled at her mom, and then went to look back at Cole.

The two women finally made it up to the altar. Blair let go of her daughter's arm helped her up the steps. She then said in a whisper to Cole, "Take care of her." Cole nodded and then turned to look at Starr.

The minister then started his speech. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to unite this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony. Cole Thornhart and Starr Manning's love for one another have let them to this moment."

While the minister was saying this, Starr and Cole were looking at each other with all the love they had for each other, while at the same time, remembering all the good times they had together in the past, and the tough times they went through to get to this point, including with their daughter.

The Minister then said, "If there is anyone who can show any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Starr and Cole snapped out their remembrance daydream and looked around, but all was quiet for the few seconds the minister allowed. "Very well. Starr and Cole have chosen to write their own vows to each other. Cole, if you would start?" the minister asked him.

Cole nodded, and then took a deep breath. Markko started to hand him a piece a paper, but Cole whispered to him saying, "Its okay, Markko. I got it memorized by heart." Markko nodded to let Cole know he understood and slipped the paper back into his jacket pocket. Starr and Langston giggled a little.

Cole then started to speak. "Starr, you've been through everything with me since we met. The first time I saw you I really wanted to kiss you (Everyone laughed a little on that comment.) And when I met you, I actually started to feel close to you. And when I was in trouble for using steroids and almost harming you, you still stood by me, no matter what anyone said to us. My love for you has grown a lot, and I hope that it will continue to grow, as we share our lives together."

Starr smiled and then, after handing Langston her bouquet, took a deep breath and Cole's hands in hers, and said her vows to Cole.

"Cole, you have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have always been there by my side, even when we first met each other. You fought for me all the time, even when some people didn't want us together. And you even stood by my side when I was pregnant with our daughter. You always make me happy, and I wish for that to continue, as husband and wife."

Cole's smile extended even more as Starr finished saying her vows. Blair and Marty even teared up with their kids saying their vows to each other. Langston even smiled as she

"We shall continue then," said the minister. Starr and Cole got startled a little when the minister spoke. Everyone laughed a little at that.

The minister started to ask Cole first. "Do you, Cole Thornhart, take Starr Manning, as your loving wife, to have and cherish, to love and behold, in sickness until death, as long as you both shall live?" "I do," said Cole.

The minister then turned to Starr. "Do you, Starr Manning, take Cole Thornhart, as your loving husband, to have and cherish, to love and behold, in sickness until death, as long as you both shall love?" " I do," said Starr.

"The rings, please?" The minister asked. Sam came over with the rings and held the rings out for the minister. He took the ring for Starr, and handed it to Cole. "Cole, take this ring, and repeat after me," the minister instructed

"Starr, take this ring, as a symbol of my love. With it, I'll be wed," the minister said.

"Starr, take this ring, as a symbol of my love. With it, I'll be wed," Cole repeated.

The minister then took the ring for Cole, and handed it to Starr. "Starr, repeat after me," he said.

"Actually, Minister, if you mind, I know what I have to say," said Starr. The minister looked a little surprised, but then nodded to show he understood. Starr then turned to look at Cole, and as she took the ring to place on his finger, she said the words. "Cole, take this ring as a symbol as my love. With it, I'll be wed."

"Aww," said Nicole. Everyone laughed at Nicole's saying there. Starr turned her head and put her finger to her lips, asking her to be quiet for now, although she did it with a smile. Nicole understood and nodded. Langston patted her shoulder as the ceremony continued.

"Then with the powers blessed within me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the Minister.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," said Cole.

"Me too," said Starr, and without a second wasted, Cole and Starr shared the kiss that would bound them forever as everyone clapped for them. Nicole even said "Yay. Mom and Dad are married." Then the minister finally said, "It is my great honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Cole Thornhart."

Everyone stood up and continued clapping for them. Starr and Cole couldn't seem to stop touching each other, and after taking her bouquet back from Langston, Starr and Cole walked back down the aisle, together as husband and wife.

"I have to say it," Marty said to Blair as the wedding party started to go down the aisle. "I'm definitely glad that our two kids found each other."

"Yeah, even though we didn't want them to, at first," said Blair.

Starr and Cole went into the room that was reserved for them until it was time to go to The Palace for their reception. Cole closed the door, and then asked Starr as he wrapped her in her arms, "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Starr Thornhart?"

"It sounds a little weird, I'll admit," said Starr, "but also lovely as well." They shared a little kiss, and then Starr pulled away for a sec.

"Something wrong?" asked Cole.

"No," said Starr, with a smile. "I actually got some good news for you, but I want to wait until we're on our honeymoon to tell you."

"Oh do I have to wrestle it out of you?" Cole started to tease.

"No, Cole," said Starr. "Not with my dress on. Anyway, I just want to spend what time we have right now, with me being your wife now."

Cole smiled and then said, "You know what? You nearly look like the way you did with the prom queen tiara back when I drove you home from prom that night."

"Well, I wanted to bring a little bit of the past in our wedding," Starr confessed while she took the train off.

"Well, I think this is also a thing from the past," Cole said romantically. Starr knew what he meant as they went in for another lovely kiss.

_What did you guys think about that, huh? This chapter really had me thinking a lot on how I wanted it to go. Stay tuned for the last chapter and Starr's big surprise. _


	15. Chapter 15

Joining Soul

By Dueler312

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of OLTL.

Chapter 15

Everyone was heading over at the palace, where the wedding reception was going to take place. Nicole was riding with Langston and Markko in his car. On the way, Langston asked Nicole, "SO, are you excited that your parents married?"

"Yeah, I love Mom and Daddy being married. I want to be married someday," she proclaimed.

"Well, you going to wait for a long time until that happens," said Markko. Langston just shook her head at her boyfriend.

"You can get married too," Nicole replied back. That reply completely shook Markko and Langston, but they decided to push that subject off until later.

"Hey, were here," said Markko, as he pulled into the driveway. Markko then headed out, but Nicole noticed that Langston stayed in her seat. "Why aren't you getting out, Langston?" she asked.

"Well, at something big like this, the man always opens the door for the lady," Langston explained. Nicole giggled at that. "Markko loves you," she started to tease a little.

"I know, but if you keep this up, I'm going to tease you about having a boyfriend," said Langston.

"Hey!" she said, putting her fists on her hips, but smiling.

Just then the door opened up for Langston and she stepped out of the car. Markko then did the same thing for Nicole. When he did this, she asked, "Does this mean I'm a lady too?"

Markko and Langston laughed at that. Then she said, "Come on. We still got something to prepare for when your mom and dad arrive."

"Okay," said Nicole, and she headed in to the palace.

"She's really excited about this," Markko noted.

"Well, whose kid would be happy with their loving parents marrying each other, except for Starr's parents?" asked Langston, adding that little exception at the end,

"You freak," said Markko.

"Same to you," said Langston. They shared a little kiss, before Nicole asked them for help with the door. The three of them went inside.

Back at the church, Starr and Cole were comforting each other on a couch. "You really look gorgeous, Starr," said Cole.

"Thanks," said Starr. "You really look handsome there," she added. Cole just smiled at that compliment. They were about to share another kiss when a knock on the door interrupted them. The door opened a little bit to reveal the minister who oversaw their wedding.

"Excuse me, but the limo is here to pick you two up for your reception," he said.

"Oh, thanks a lot," said Starr. The minister nodded and left them alone.

"Man, I wish I could keep you here for ever right now, in that beautiful dress," said Cole.

"I know," said Starr. "But if we did that, I'm pretty sure our friends and family, not to mention our daughter, are going to be wondering where we are."

"True," Cole admitted. "Come on, Mrs. Thornhart, allow me to escort you to the limo."

"Wow, You being a real gentleman again," said Starr, playing along. "Although I still got to get used to your last name," she added. Cole laughed, as he escorted his new wife to the limo.

Everyone who was at the wedding was now at the palace, with the exception of the newlyweds. All the guests were in the main hall, while the bridal party stood on the side, waiting for Starr and Cole to arrive.

"I can't wait for them to appear as newlyweds," said Langston.

Just then, Nicole saw a figure in white and a figure in black walking up to the door. The doormen opened the doors for them, and Starr and Cole walked in.

"Mom! Dad!" screamed Nicole, running over to her parents.

"Did you miss us already, sweetie? We haven't even gone on our honeymoon, yet," said Starr

"I just want to start the party," said Nicole.

"Well, we got to be presented first because all of us have a special table to sit at," Langston explained.

"And now with out further ado, I would like to start the reception, by introducing the wedding party!" Blair was doing the announcing for everyone, with a little over excitement.

"Ok, why we did we ask your mother to announce us?" asked Cole, Starr wasn't sure how to answer that. They had settled on having Blair announce them to start the reception when they were doing the planning, but now they weren't so sure about their choice.

Nicole and Sam went first when Blair called them. Sam didn't look comfortable by escorting his niece, but he kept quiet about it. Sarah and Jack came up next when Blair called their names. Then Jessica and Bo filed out, followed by Natalie and John.

Before Langston and Markko headed out, Langston gave them both a big hug and said, "Congratulations, you guys. I'm just so happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Langston," said Starr, as she hugged back. Markko joined in the hug as well, and they all separated, and then Langston and Markko headed out into the hall, leaving Starr and Cole alone. "You ready?" he asked.

"I've been ready," said Starr. "Come on."

Blair then announced, "And now, let me introduce the newly married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Thornhart!"

Starr and Cole knew that that was there cue, and they went through the doors, walking up to their spots while everyone was clapping for them. Starr and Cole never separated from each other until they reached their spots, where Cole pulled the chair out for Starr. She gracefully sat down and spread her dress out, while Cole was taking his seat.

Everyone started having a good time as they began to eat. Dorian was put in charge of the food, and she actually spared no expense, although Starr wished she would of just gone with a little less expensive food as well. Starr though actually loved it when Cole fed her from his fork.

Starr knew she had everything she had ever wanted, but she knew she also wanted her dad to accept her and Cole being together. She was just glad though that he was locked away for life, and hopefully he wouldn't try to escape again.

After the meal, it was time for Starr and Cole to cut the cake. They were a little fidgety with the knife, but managed to cut a piece. Starr and Cole even had a little mini food-fight when Cole accidentally hit Starr's face with some icing.

Finally, it was the big event when Starr and Cole would have their first dance together as husband and wife.

"You ready to dance?" asked Cole. Starr nodded. Cole then took Starr to the dance floor. Nicole watched her parents, loving every minute of them being together. 'I hope that when I'm older, I'll find someone that will love me as I will like my parents do,' she thought.

Starr and Cole took their places, and then the DJ started the music. Everyone was in no shock when they heard the song they wanted to dance to: "Together."

"Kind of reminds you on how we promised we would always be with each other, huh?" Cole reminded Starr.

"And there is no way I'm going to break that promise," said Starr. The song started and Cole and Starr danced to it while Cole holding Starr to his chest.

Langston and Markko were watching them from a corner, loving of how those two were making each other happy.

"They gone through a lot to get to this point," said Langston.

"Yeah, and they always came back, stronger and closer to each other," Markko added. They both looked at each other and Markko wrapped Langston in his arm, while she put hers on his shoulder, and shared a lovely kiss, and then went to watch their two best friends dance while resting their heads on one another.

Starr and Cole were loving every minute of their dance, because while no one really knew it, they were remembering again of their past times with each other, from the first day they met to this moment. They only snapped out of the moment when the song ended, and everyone clapped for them.

All in all, the reception was really lovely. Nicole wanted to dance a lot with her parents, and although she still wanted to dance, she was started to get worn out. Starr and Cole even danced with Langston and Markko as well. Everyone was having so much that time flew by, and before they knew it, Starr and Cole had to go to catch their flight to their honeymoon destination.

Everyone was wishing them a good time on their honeymoon at the limo. Starr and Cole got changed, as they didn't want to walk into the airport with their wedding garments on. Marty just got done hugging Cole and said to him, "You be safe, and take care of her, okay."

"No problem, Mom," said Cole.

"I'm going to miss you while you're away," Blair said to Starr.

"Mom, don't worry. We'll be back," Star assured her mother. She then turned to Nicole.

"Are you going to behave for Langston and Markko while Mom and Dad are away?" she asked her.

"Yes, Mom. I will," Nicole promised.

"Oh don't worry. I'm pretty sure this little one won't give us any trouble, or otherwise I'll do the same to her," said Langston.

"Hey!" said Nicole, while laughing at the same time. She then went to Starr and hugged her, saying, "I love you and Dad, Mom."

"I love you too, Nicole," said Starr. "Besides your dad, you're the best thing that's happen to me." Nicole blushed a little when Starr said that.

Finally it was time for Starr and Cole to head out. They went into the limo and headed over to the airport.

Starr and Cole were in the air in a couple of hours. While in the air, Starr nudged Cole to talk to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, since I figured we're starting our honeymoon, I would tell you the big news," said Starr. "We're going to have another baby."

"Are you serious?" asked Cole with a shock of surprise. Starr just nodded. "When did you find out?" he asked.

"This morning," answered Starr. "I figure it would be a great wedding present for you."

Cole just smiled and hugged Starr. Then he said to her, "I love you so much, Starr."

"I love you so much as well, Cole." A quick kiss followed and they laid on each other while flying to their honeymoon destination.

_There's the end of this story. I may think of doing part three story on this, but I'll have to figure out how to write it. In the mean time, you guys know what to do. _


End file.
